legend_larpfandomcom-20200213-history
Nona She-Wolf
Nona knows not about much of her past or who she was before she became the She-Wolf, but in her travels, she's picked up stories. Here is what she knows: I am Nona. I am the She-Wolf. I wasn't always this way. I have collected stories of my past, for I do not know who I was or where I came from before Nona. Apparently, I may have come from royalty; a Princess, if you can imagine. Regality, however, did not suit the woman I was, so I became a Lieutenant. Now, isn't that nice? Getting to choose war over peace. Humph. Full of myself, I must have been. Serves me right; from what I've been told, I was a piss poor leader and am very lucky to be alive.'' * * * My men, all of them, slaughtered. I led them into a trap and their inevitable deaths. I, on the other hand, had the pleasant misfortune of being captured by the enemy state and was to be held for trafficking to some far off land. Oh, lucky day. I was tortured. Maybe for days. Maybe for months. Maybe for years. Brutally maimed, but still sellable. I was very much close to death when it happened. It would seem that there was a repressed gene that had gotten triggered through my harsh condition. My innate and raw Druid magic had boiled its way to the surface and exploded from my very being. I destroyed the walls around me, killed the guards holding me and my cellmate and was left naked in a pile of rubble. Blinded by my confusion, fear and rage, I ran. I didn't stop running for a very long time. * * * When I had finally stopped, I slept. Not sure for how long. How does one measure sleep? I awoke and found myself in a cave, staring face to face with a pack of wolves. I was too tired to fight; I knew not of who I was or where I'd come from or how I'd gotten here. I was tired. All I could feel was pain and a misplaced sadness for something I had long forgotten. I welcomed the death that I was sure would come at the maw of a ravenous pack. Funny thing is, I didn't know how to read wolf facial expressions and had no idea what a hungry wolf actually looked like at the time. Death, by the way is very wet. Warm, wet and very soft. Who knew? The wolves did not want my flesh. My magic scared them but also made them curious. They nursed me back to health. Their leader was a sort of tanish, brown. She was a fierce leader, proud mother and a giving soul. She let me into the pack and I became one of them. '' ''I do not wish to speak too much on this. My story ends and begins with Warspite. While wounded in a field of honeysuckle, I was found by the Paladin, Skalric Meadsinger. He took pity on me and healed my wounds without asking too many questions. In him, I found a kind and robust soul that soother my cold and broken heart. He brought me back to the capitol of Zee'el and presented me to the Arch Duke Zuko, leader of Warspite, who saw the fight that was still in me and took me into his ranks. * * * ''Myself and Skalric have recently been set with the task of finding new land to broaden the realm of Legend. We have found purchase in Astoria and many have heeded our call to join us, including those who wish to wear the red and purple of Warspite. Warspite will thrive. And our family will grow. '' ''Alright. Story's over. Now, git.